Emerald Eyes
by Brooke93
Summary: Alyssa McAdams has a crush on the Boy who Lived...read to find out what happens!


(This is my new story ya… lol R&R)

Alyssa was just and ordinary girl except for the fact that she was a witch and went to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry.

She sighed as she looked out of the window of the train's compartment. Once again she was on her way to Hogwarts. The school she has gone to for 5 years and now it was time for her sixth.

She turned from the window and looked at her best friend Hannah. "When do you think we'll be there?" Alyssa asked. She was very bored.

"In about five minutes, don't worry; you won't have to be bored anymore. Hannah smiled. Hannah and Alyssa had been friends since they met on this very train six years ago. Alyssa had always been a bit jealous of Hannah. She was like a pretty little princess. Her hair was perfect every curly was filled with prep. She had no flaws except for the grades. She has one C. But mostly all the guys had a crush on her and she always knew what she would say when talking to a guy.

Alyssa wasn't just a bit jealous of Hannah, she was extremely jealous. She still loved Hannah as a best friend and would never let her jealously come between them.

Alyssa laughed a little and Hannah shook her head and smiled. They had finally gotten off the train and they got on the carriages to get to the school. Everyone covered there heads with their robes to keep from getting wet from the rain. Alyssa thought they all looked like they had gotten wedgies!

"Geez, I feel bad for the first years. They have to be in the rain, going across the lake to the school." Alyssa said as she ran in the huge doors with Hannah. Everyone ran in after them.

"Yeah, I guess." Hannah chuckled. Hannah and Alyssa then heard constant laughter. They figured it was Peeves. He was the schools poltergeist. He looked like he was mugged by a clown.

He got towards the doors with everyone near. And started throwing water balloons. He threw one that was coming towards Hannah but she moved in time and put Alyssa there instead. The balloon fell right on her. She was completely soaked. She turned around to Hannah and looked angry. Everyone was laughing hysterically. Alyssa turned bright red. She then shook her head so the water from her hair would get on Hannah.

Hannah couldn't think of anything to say so she just spat something out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Hannah started laughing with everyone else. Alyssa smiled and starting laughing. Alyssa put her hair up in a hair tie so the water wouldn't get on her robes. Everyone then walked into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall settled everyone down and took a stool and placed it down. She put the Sorting Hat down in front of all the first years. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened up like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

In times old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founder of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal

They had selfsame yearnings,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning

"Together we will build and teach"

The hat went on with its song and finally ended. Professor McGonagall then took out her long list of parchment and called out,

"Keller, Joseph!"

The terrified boy went up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head and the rip on the hat's brim opened up, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Soon everyone was put I their houses and everyone was settled. Dumbledore made his toast and made all the food appear. While Hannah was eating Alyssa looked over to the Gryffindor table.

His eyes were bright green and brave, yet scared. They were obedient and crazy in a way, but bad and good at the same time. The eyes looked tired, but alert with a touch of sparkle. Simply magical, Alyssa thought, perfect.

Harry came back from the trance. He knew he saw the girl from somewhere. "Who's that?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Alyssa McAdams is the blonde and Hannah Whinston is the brunette." Hermione answered.

Ron rolled his eyes. "You got the whole school directory in there, don't you?" the Weasley remarked.

Alyssa ripped her eyes off of his. She clenched her canvas bag tighter and looked to her friend to see if she noticed.  
"Ha! You like him don't you?" Hannah pointed at her and smiled. When Alyssa stared to her feet and blushed bright red, the Ravenclaw continued. "Well, Mr. Harry Potter. I got some dirt on him. He's not very good socially because I saw him last Valentine's Day at Madame Pudfoot's with Cho Chang, when I was going out with Roger Davies. Oh, he was bad then…"

Alyssa butt in "What?" she asked surprised.

"No, Roger was a bad kisser. Extremely bad. Anyway, Cho started crying like the little devil she is and Potter wasn't good smoothing it out." Hannah took a deep breath, "He got all that You-Know-Who business of course, and Oh! He hangs out with Loony Lovegood!" Hannah exclaimed, pushing back her long curls.

"No!"

"Yes! I'll get you a date, what day's good for you?"

Alyssa and hugged her. "Anytime would be absolutely perfect."  
As they made their way to their Common Room, they came to a portrait of large pine trees.

They went to their dorm and since it was late they pulled on their night gowns and fell asleep.

Ruler

"Hey, you a' right?" Hannah asked. Alyssa was now awake and her fellow Ravenclaws had come to comfort her. Her face was damp with sweat and her vision became clear. "Someone get some water!" Hannah ordered the room and waved her long hand. "Wow, you woke everyone up except Padma. She had a pop quiz in Ancient Runes. Guess it was pretty hard."  
Lisa Turpin came running with a glass of water and it nearly spilled when she handed it over to Adrienne. Hannah didn't ask about the dream, but gave her a what-was-it stare. Alyssa wanted to tell her, but it was too frightening. Hannah's excellent at Divination, why couldn't she trust her to make sense of the nightmare? She kept telling herself. Still shaken, Alyssa spoke up.

"I-It's Saturday, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yep, glad to say that we didn't have to put you in one of those big white jackets!" Mandy laughed, but still was worried about her. Alyssa thought about it and, after all the girls had eventually got tired and said their goodnights, again. She settled back to her sleep. Tomorrow was to be a big day.


End file.
